1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a rack for a vehicle, and more specifically to carrier racks for all terrain vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles (ATVs) are designed for use on all kinds of rough, rocky, and uneven terrain. ATVs may provide access to relatively remote locations for camping, hunting, or performing other outdoor activities. Unfortunately, ATVs are often not capable of carrying a desired amount of equipment. Packs, such as backpacks, are often used to transport equipment. However, if a person wears a backpack while riding an ATV, the backpack can make it difficult to operate the ATV. The backpack can also be uncomfortable to wear, especially if worn for a long period of time. It is therefore difficult for a rider on an ATV to transport a sufficient amount of equipment using a backpack. ATVs may have integrated storage (e.g., a storage compartment under a seat) or a flat cargo rack adjacent to the seat. Unfortunately, these types of storage features have a relatively low storage capacity.